The Road Trip
by ExTrA-fAnCy-PaPeRcutZ
Summary: The Jokette Diaries decides to go on a Road Trip to get supplies from a near by town, if only they knew their journey would take them some where else entirely. Check out all The Jokettes @ thejokettes. :} I do not own The Joker, this is merely for fun! I hope you enjoy it and please don't take it!


**Road Trip**

The Jokettes, Baby, Dolly, and Bunny are all getting in their car. They decided to take a quick road trip to gather supplies in a town that is approximately four hours away. Baby, the leader, quick to action, was the driving force behind the Jokettes. Dolly, she was the brains of the operation, making sure to cover their tracks. Bunny, a computer expert and the one who holds all the money. Together they form a deadly trio of very proud freaks. There is more jokettes, much more, but for now we will just cover the ones who started it all.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Baby asks as she climbs into the driver's seat, no one else was allowed to drive of course; she had a small black handbag with her. This wasn't a normal handbag though; it cleverly concealed two different switch blades and a throwing knife, her normal protection gear. She had on a knit sweater, leggings, and combat boots, her comfortable clothes.

"I'm ready" Dolly replied as she slid into the passenger's seat, she liked to keep a look out and she liked the front naturally, who doesn't? She was dressed in minimal fashion, trying to blend in; her make-up like all the others was transformed for day to day wear without stares. She was wearing a medium length dress with a peter pan collar; her sunglasses were perched on her head.

"Bunny?" Baby asked as she looked towards the back seat, the inevitable place for Bunny to hide.

"Yes, I'm Ready" came the reply as Bunny sprung forwards, grinning, she was excited, they never got to go anywhere fun.

"You sure?" Baby rasied an eyebrow as she put the car in drive, Bunny was never prepared.

"Yes" Bunny squeaked, her eyebrows knit together, making sure she had everything before they left the driveway; otherwise Baby would have a cow. Slowly the car began to back out, without Baby ever checking her mirrors; the neighbourhood was dead so she didn't need to. Just as the front wheels left the pavement, Bunny's eyes went wide.

"I forgot something!" She yelled, causing the car to come to a haul, she looked up to see an angry pair of eyes looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I asked if you were ready" sighed Baby; she should have known this would happen.

"I just forgot about it till now" Bunny softly whispered, more to herself than anyone.

"Fine" Baby backs up the car and turns around, so they are horizontal to the driveway.

"I'll be right back" she exclaims, fumbling with her seatbelt, she manages to unhook it, after some glares from Dolly and she takes off for the front door.

A white van honks as it speeds past, almost taking out a mirror. Baby doesn't even notice as she watches Bunny disappear into the house. Baby and Dolly sit and wait. 5 minutes pass, then 10, then 20. As each minute passes, they get increasingly more annoyed. Baby taps the steering wheel with her fingernails; Dolly begins to absent-mindly braid her hair. They hear the creak off the screen door opening and Bunny emerges in a completely different outfit, she hops in the open door and begins struggling with her seat belt.

Baby grips the steering wheel; her mouth twisted in anger "What took you so long?"

Bunny quickly tries to explain "Well, I forgot my favorite hair bow and when I got it I realized it didn't match my outfit. So I went through my closet till I found one that made my hair clip look good, I mean-"

Baby cuts her off, her voice getting louder. "Why couldn't you just keep the one you were wearing?" She is frustrated but eventually just groans, defeated."Whatever, we are leaving now, you have everything now?"

"Yup" Bunny says cheerfully as she begins to play with her bow.

Dolly is still braiding her hair, unfazed by the scene that just happened. "We should stop for milkshakes at that diner you like Baby, those always calm you down" Bunny gets extremely excited, and begins to jump around, but because of her seatbelt she doesn't get very far.

"If everyone behaves we can" Baby says through a strained mouth, Bunny immediately squeals. "Quiet!" Bunny holds her hand over her mouth. Dolly begins to laugh after seeing Bunny holding her own mouth shut.

"I want strawberry, it's the best flavor" Dolly proudly exclaims. This prompts Bunny to unclasp her hand and to shout that she wants chocolate, Baby rolls her eyes.

"Like you need any more sugar, your already bouncing up and down, are you sure you're buckled in?" Baby asks, not paying attention to her driving, several honks are heard as she runs through a red light. As soon as she turns her focus to the road, Bunny makes a face at her and giggles.

Dolly brings out a notebook from a bag at her feet; it has a leather look it. "We need to pick up some more ammo, after reviewing our supply list we are very low" Dolly flips a few more pages filled with numbers.

"Its' on the to do list" Baby replies as she takes a piece a paper out of her shirt, she holds it out for Dolly, who takes it shaking her head.

"Is getting more face paint on there as well? I kind of used up all the red" Bunny says quietly.

"You were supposed to save that!" Dolly shouts, turning around.

"Oops, sorry?" mumbled Bunny as she begins to look in one of the large bags sitting beside her.

Baby and Dolly both sigh in frustration, Dolly questioned about some music she turned the radio on. Suddenly Beauty and a Beat by Justin Beiber began to pour out of the speakers, causing Baby to swerve into the left lane, nearly hitting a minivan. Dolly turned to the backseat once they were back in there lane, "Where you playing with the radio again?"

"I couldn't help myself last time you left me in the car" Bunny admitted shyly

"We can't leave you alone anywhere" Scolded Dolly

"I'm sorry, I just get bored" pleated Bunny as she began to look down at her feet.

"We know" Baby and Dolly both responded. A silence took over the car; the wind rushing past the windows was the only sound present, until a small beep was heard.

"What was that?" questioned Baby, looking at the dials on the dashboard of the car; Dolly began looking around as well.

Finally Bunny stammered out the words in answer to the question "The camera"

"Why are you filming?" Dolly snapped, closing her notebook.

"Because I like it and I have nothing else to do" Bunny stated, she then pointed out "also we made a YouTube channel for a reason"

"Fine, but I am looking over all the footage before any of it gets uploaded"

"Yay" Giggled Bunny as she focused the camera on Dolly, getting most of her head and neck in frame "Say hi"

"Hi" Dolly flashed a dazzling smile and winked at the camera. Bunny gave her thumbs up and turned to focus on Baby. "Say hi"

"No I'm driving" Baby said irritated.

Dolly began to chuckle "When did you become such a responsible driver?"

Baby thought about it for a minute and smiled" True" she turned to the camera, once again ignoring traffic "Hi"

Bunny turned the camera to herself "Hi, we are going on adventure, come join us!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
